Why?
by anime Sakura blossoms
Summary: Ayakoga, MirSan, and InuKag (not in that order) . Ayame has problems with koga and desides to ask one question and it keeps going until it ends.
1. can't you remember

This is my first story so please be nice. I won't accept flames okay. Please R and R. Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the inuyasha characters. I only own KuiLee.

"" - talking

'' – thinking

( ) – author (me) speaking

- break – some where else

looks like squares instead - break - fast-forward

I have an ooc and I have a description of her on my main page.

**Why?**

"Ayame…," asked KuiLee (ooc in case you were wondering). "Yeah," Ayame replied. "Are you… okay," "yeah, why," "Just wondering," Kui (I am going to use this name sometimes) said. Ayame stood up turned around and yelled to her half-sister "Why," "Why what?" Kui asked confused and startled at her sister's sudden action. "Why doesn't Koga love me?" Ayame asked in a calmer voice now. "What do you mean?" Kui asked still confused. Ayame sighed and answered "he doesn't remember…" "You mean the promise," (yes Kui knows about the promise) "yeah." "I have no idea…" Kui said not knowing what to do. 'Maybe Koga just doesn't want to remember' she thought. "I want to be alone if you don't mind," Ayame said out of the blue. "Okay," Kui said walking away. She saw Ayame sit down with her legs pulled up and her head resting on her knees. 'I gotta go see Koga,' Kui thought wanting to get everything settled. At the western mountains, "Why don't you just tell her?" Kui shouted at Koga as he backed away from the enraged girl. "T-tell her what?" Koga asked. "Aaarrrggggghh," she screamed getting annoyed. "Tell. Her. That. You. Remember." She answered trying to stay calm. "I wish I could," "you still can," "but," "No Buts," she said getting more annoyed by the second. "Just listen…please," Koga said in a sad voice. Kui looked more peaceful and agreed to listen.

(Fast-forward)

"Ayame!" cried Kui, Ayame stood up and turned around. Kui was running and she had tripped and was spitting out dirt as she glared at the ground. Kui looked up and saw Ayame try to contain her giggles. Unfortunately she failed and burst out laughing and Kui glared at her sister but soon smiled in happiness that her sister was smiling again. "So what did you want," Ayame asked between giggles. "Oh yeah, Koga," Kui yelled as Koga came up the path. "Relax I'm here jeez," he said annoyed. "I wouldn't have to yell if someone would walk faster," she said in a matter-of–factly way. "I have to go," Kui said and began to walk away. "Wait, where are you going," Ayame asked. "Um… I need to go... um… check on gramps, bye," she said running away to avoid any more questions. "So Koga is there something you need, or you wouldn't be coming here," Ayame said wishing someone would tell here what was going on. "Yeah, I need to tell you..." he began "I remember okay!" Ayame was sort of shocked. "Why?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you say that in the first place!" she yelled angry at Koga. Koga was more shocked 'they all have anger problems' he thought. "Because I didn't want to hurt you," "you didn't want to hurt me! That is the only thing you are capable of doing," "I wanted you to forget about me because if I died in the fight with Naraku I didn't want you to be hurting on the inside," he said. Ayame's back was facing him and she said "You could have told me that in the first place instead and why did you say you lived that Human," she said disgusted with the last word. "It was because I was greedy. I wanted all the jewel shards to help our clan." "You jerk," she said as she turned around and smiled at him. They stood closer together and Ayame was looking down. "Would you hurry up and kiss already," yelled a very anxious girl. "Kagome!" Koga and Ayame yelled confused. "Hehehe…" Kui came up scratching the back of her head "umm… Kagome was helping me with this plan and yeah," she said. Kui started running as Koga chased her. "Thanks Kagome, I guess you really are my friend," Ayame said. "How did this all start anyway?" Kagome asked, between laughs, curious. "Well," Ayame began "it all started with one simple question…

Hello author time:

Lee: How did you like it?

Koga: The title sucked.

Lee: I know but I wasn't asking you. (Anime vein pops up)

Koga: So…

Lee: Thanks for reading bye! Please Review! (Jumps behind chair and chases Koga)

Koga: Let's talk this out

Lee: (starts thinking) Nope.

(Keeps running after Koga)

Tell me if you liked KuiLee if I get at least 5 reviews saying to get rid of her I will. If I get 5-10 reviews saying to keep her I will. If I don't get that much reviews I will take the one I get more of.


	2. won't you admit who you love

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I only own KuiLee. (There is a description of her on my profile page)

This was going to be a one-shot but it turned out to be a little long so I am going to make it about different couples.

**Why?**

Kagome had walked to Kaede's Village with Kui. "Thanks Kui," Kagome said. "No problem," Kui said "Don't forget what we talked about. Bye," she said as she ran of in a tornado of snowflakes (she is the controller of ice). 'I won't' Kagome thought as she walked into Kaede's hut. She saw everyone, except Shippo, waiting for her. "Hello Kagome," Miroku and Sango said happily. "Where were you," Inuyasha snapped. "I have a free will you know," Kagome snapped back. "You were with a wolf weren't you," Inuyasha said with a look of disgust and anger on his face. "I was with Kui if you wanted to know," she said. "Can I see you outside," she said looking at Shippo with concern. "Feh," was all he said.

Outside:

"I can't believe you," "what are you talking about," "you are so clueless, if I go to see Koga it's like you going to see Kikyo," she whispered, angry. "It's not like that," "Your right," she snapped "it's not like that at all. I don't like Koga plus he loves Ayame," "but I thought," "yeah well you thought wrong. Today he confessed to her so we're just friends." InuYasha was just about to say something but Kagome stopped him and said "let's talk about this in the morning, I'm too tired."

In the morning:

"Good morning Kagome," "good morning Shippo," Kagome said blankly. "I need to talk to InuYasha," she said standing up and walking toward the door. She walked into the forest away from everyone and Inu followed. "InuYasha," she began looking toward the river, her back turned towards him "Why," "why what," "why can't you make up your mind? Why can't you choose either Kikyo or me? Why can't you stop loving her? She's dead." InuYasha was shocked, Kagome yelled at him. "I can't just stop loving her," he said feeling really bad. 'She's right why can't I just stop. _Maybe it's because she died once, no Twice, for or because of you._' "It's partially because…" "You told me already. It's because you feel like you owe her," "yeah, I'm sorry," InuYasha said looking down. Kagome turned around tears falling from her grayish brown eyes. "I am small, weak, and scared at times but I am not afraid to say this," she said "I love you InuYasha and I will always love you no matter what happens. '_Look at her she is so brave._ I should be that brave too.' "Kagome," Inu started as he walked over to her "I need to say this, I love you too and that will never change." "Why didn't you say that before," she said as InuYasha hugged her. "Because, I wanted to know how you felt and I felt like I was being blocked with a Kikyo barrier." "A Kikyo barrier," Kagome asked giggling as she wiped her tears away. "That's all I could think of. I am never letting go of you. I am so sorry," he said looking at her. "It's alright you just have to promise me something," "anything," "you need to let go of me." InuYasha was confused. "I can't breathe," "sorry," "its okay," Kagome said. "Let's go back," she said taking his hand in hers. 'I need to tell Sango about…

Author time:

Lee: Hello. How'd you like it?

Koga: Get back here.

Lee: Just stop already.

Kui: Freeze

Lee: yay Koga is frozen.

Lee: So tell me if you would like me to keep writing, keep Kui, and just R and R bye. 

Summary of next chapter:

Ayame and Koga are going to have a wedding. To bad someone comes and crashes it. Now it's up to the Inu group, Ayame, Koga, and Kui to stop the culprit and get the wedding back on track.


End file.
